Shades of Gold
by norrific
Summary: Jax and Tara have a normal day with their family


**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: This is a one shot I wanted to write, because I kind of liked the idea of the Sons going to the park. Toyed with it all summer and wanted to get it up before Fall and the new season. **

**Some spoilers for season 4. Mainly just the name of the new baby other than that there's really nothing.**

**Shades of Gold**

"Hey, this isn't the suit you bought the other day."

"Um, no it isn't."

Standing in the bedroom of her best, and if she were being honest only, friend Lyla stared at the downright matronly swimsuit laid out on the bed with something akin to disgust. "Why would you buy a new swimsuit and not wear it?"

"Because," Tara had known this was a conversation she'd eventually be having with the other woman, but she was hoping to avoid it until at least midway through the day. "I got it home and realized it was too much or not enough…it just wasn't appropriate."

Lyla thought about the string bikini she was currently wearing under her clothes. If the black board shorts and matching halter Tara bought wasn't appropriate, she hated to think what hers was considered. "Why wasn't it?"

"Because I just had a child."

"Months ago." Going to the dresser, Lyla pulled out the pieces that made up Tara's swimsuit. "You looked hot. And you earned this swimsuit."

Although it hadn't been forefront in her mind, Tara had done a damn good job of shedding the pregnancy weight. Between chasing Abel, who was wholeheartedly embracing his terrible twos, her job, and life in general she kept pretty active. But when she decided to take a mommy and me swim class with Abel, which in turn had Lyla admitting she couldn't swim and begging Tara to take a class with her, well the excess pounds all but melted off. Still, once she got home and looked at the swimsuit she didn't like the way she imagined herself to look in it. "I'm not wearing it." And as far as she was concerned the topic was closed.

Before Lyla could say anything else, unhappy cries emitted from the nursery, and Tara was gone without another word on the subject.

Lyla considered the swimsuit in her hand, it's not that she didn't understand where Tara was coming from. She remembered how long it took for her to feel sexy and attractive after her son, Piper was born. And how she hated getting into the skimpy outfits that had been required of her. But the swimsuit laid out on the bed was a crime against…well everything.

Not only that, but Tara's Old Man had been released from prison a few months back and Lyla, along with everyone else who knew them, was very much aware of how they spent all their time alone together. If Tara didn't feel sexy when a man liked Jax Teller looked at her the way he did, well there was just something wrong with that. And as her friend, Lyla felt it was her job to fix it. Decision made, she stuffed the swimsuit in her hand into the bag Tara was packing. Picking up the other suit she stuffed it into her own bag, making a mental note to burn it at the first available opportunity.

* * *

><p>It was an odd sight, Jax knew it had to be, a group of long-haired, burly tattooed men in a place that was super family friendly. And it may not have been a place most of them would normally frequent. But the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club was first and foremost about family. So if one of the brothers decided to have his kid's birthday party at a local water park, well the rest of his brothers were going to show up. Even if one or two of them decided not to show up in swim trunks. While others had broken completely wild the minute they stepped out of the men's locker room.<p>

"I wanna splash, I wanna splash."

Jax grinned down at his son who was tugging anxiously on his hand.

"Aw, he's so cute."

Jax looked up as a group a girls walked by, if they were eighteen they just were, and more than a few of them were shooting him an appreciative look.

"Yeah, they are."

The smirk that formed on his lips was natural. He was use to attention from women, he was a man who enjoyed attention from women. "Alright, kid, we're gonna splash." Because Abel was tugging frantically at his hand, he decided it was best to pick him up. "We just gotta wait on your mom and brother."

Just then a group of women stepped out of the locker room adjacent to them. Leading the way and holding his youngest son, Thomas, was his best friend's Old Lady. She was wearing a very small bikini that got appreciative looks from more than a few men. His mother was behind her, looking for all the world like she'd rather be anywhere else. But there was no sign of Tara.

"Jax," Lyla placed Thomas in Jax's free arm. "We need your shirt."

"Why?"

"Your Old Lady is refusing to come out until she has something to cover up with." Gemma explained.

"Baby," Opie looked more than a little put upon with two very eager boys tugging at his arms. "Where are we suppose to set up? The boys don't get in the water soon, I'm gonna kill them."

"But-"

"You go ahead." Gemma told Lyla before she could insist on staying behind for Tara. "I'll drag her ass out of there."

"Remind her that she has the sunscreen and if she doesn't come out of there the boys are gonna burn." Jax told his mother before he followed the rest of the group to the area Lyla had reserved.

"Jax, man." Juice was already wet, large grin plastered to his face, as he ran over to them. Behind him Kerrianne was wearing a large grin as well. "You have got to try this slide. It's fucking fantastic."

Clearly having noticed the look on his face Fiona reached for both boys. "I'll take them, you go ahead."

Jax shot her a wide boyish grin. "Thanks. I'll be right back." Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it to one of the prospects. "Don't give that to Tara." He'd be damned if she spent the entire day in a shirt worrying about how she looked.

They managed to get through the line and down the slide twice. Juice and Kerrianne had perfected a technique, which was Juice scowling at the people in line until they got freaked out and let them move ahead. Jax had to admit it was a hell of a plan and the two of them made a damn good team. But as he watched Kerrianne cling to Juice's hand and arm, he wondered if Chibs realized what was going on between his brother and little girl.

It was going to be a sticky situation. Chibs was all about Kerrianne's happiness and there was no doubt she was happy. But as his brother, Chibs had seen Juice do a lot of shit one would rather not have his daughter's boyfriend do. His mother even suggested he drop small hints to prepare Chibs. While Tara told him it had to come from Kerrianne and Juice, Jax agreed with her because he just wanted to stay the fuck out of it. But as he watched Juice help her out of the small pool at the end of the slide, the large grins on both of their faces as he pulled her close, Jax had to wonder just how the fuck Chibs didn't know.

Heading back to their area, Jax saw that they finally managed to drag his Old Lady out of the locker room. She was sitting at one of the picnic tables, laughing at something Fiona was saying as she strapped the boys in their little Spider-man life vests. When she glanced up he sent her a grin and a nod.

For a moment, embarrassingly, Tara's breath actually caught. The man was physical perfection. His tattoos were on full display, water trailing down his chest and abs, and that beautiful smile gracing his lips. He ran a hand over his hair, sending droplets of water flying, and silently she could admit she still at times found herself missing his long hair. Missed being able to tangle her fingers in those soft blonde locks and tugging his mouth to where she wanted. Not to say she didn't love the buzz cut, especially the way he shuddered when she ran her hand over the back of his head.

Realizing the path her thoughts were heading down, Tara gave her head a shake just as Jax dropped onto the bench next to her.

"You really gonna wear a towel all day." He tried to give the knot a tug only to have his hands slapped for his effort.

"More than likely. I don't even understand how they got in." Tara nodded towards Happy, Piney, and Tig who were fully dressed. "The little bitch outside the women's locker room said no one could enter without a swimsuit."

"You think the kid parked outside the guy's locker room was going to tell them no?"

Seeing his point Tara nodded. Hell, Happy still scared the shit out of her. "Did you put on sunscreen before you went off to play with your friends?"

Jax picked up the bottle of sunscreen. Pouring a generous amount into his hands he began to apply it to his face, arms, chest, and legs. When he felt he was completely covered he handed the bottle to Tara with a grin. "Do my back?"

"Okay." She handed her sons to their grandmother. "Turn around." She instructed Jax as she poured the lotion into her hands. When he shifted to straddle the bench, she moved to mirror his position.

Starting at his shoulders-God did she love his shoulders-she began to work the lotion in. Her movements started out as efficient and quick, but once she was sure the lotion was properly applied she began to enjoy herself. Palms gliding over his skin, thumbs pressing into the muscles of his back, fingers teasingly tracing the large tattoo. She may have had her issues with the club, still had nights when she went to bed praying he'd find a way out of the life, Tara could not deny the club's patch tattooed on his back was the single sexiest thing she'd ever fucking seen.

Tara could still remember the night he showed it to her, the proud goofy grin on his face when he climbed into her bedroom window. When she pulled back the bandage his skin was red and puffy, but even so it still hit her in some deep primal spot she wasn't even aware of having. And to this day it still got to her, so that her hands always lingered at his back. What she loved more than anything was the way the Reaper would raise when he was inside of her.

Almost helplessly, she moved closer, arms sliding around his waist, hands moving over his stomach. Leaning in her lips brushed his shoulders, up the back of his neck. She still wasn't use to being able to hold him again.

"Tara."

Gemma's voice cut through the haze that had begun to cloud her brain.

"There are children, yours and others, present."

Much to Jax's disappointment, Tara slid back. He'd been in heaven. If Tara's hands-those sure, soft, surgeon's hands-weren't the greatest fucking things ever, he didn't know what was. She had a way of touching him that could literally bring him to his knees. And to show just how much he didn't appreciate the interruption Jax shot his mother a glare as he once again picked up the bottle of sunscreen.

"Don't give me that look," Gemma waved her son off. "The two of you are fucking like it's going to be outlawed. Pace yourselves."

"What was that you just said about children, Gemma?"

And it seemed Gemma didn't know if she wanted smile or glare at Tara. "Smartass."

Choosing not to get into this argument, Jax turned his attention back to Tara. He shifted around on the bench again, the prospect of applying the lotion to her back brightening his spirits greatly. "Your turn."

Tara shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm good." Standing up she started to walk away in an attempt to end the conversation. But he seemed to anticipate her and caught her wrist.

"Who did your back?"

"No one. I'm keeping the towel on so no one had to."

"Tara, come on. You're not going to keep this on all day. It's too fucking hot. And you burn way too easily, so let's go. Strip."

Knowing he had a point and knowing that Jax wouldn't let it go until he got his way, she silently vowed to pay Lyla back for this as she loosened the knot in the towel.

With a satisfied grin, Jax leaned against the table. Tara undressing was one of his favorite things. His eyes dropped down to her feet, the prettily painted toenails and slowly trailed their way upwards, lingering on her thighs. He loved the subtle muscles hidden in her thighs, the soft sensitive skin there that always heated so quickly in his mouth. The best part was the way she'd whimper and beg the closer he got to her pussy.

As his gaze traveled higher the appreciative look in Jax's eyes gave way to confusion. Instead of the ugly brown one piece he was expecting, he saw black. A strip of black no wider than a neck scarf. His eyes went higher and was greeted by the smooth expanse of her stomach. With a mixture of dread and lust his eyes went even higher…and yup there were her boobs, just barely covered in a scrape of black material that was held in place by two thin strings over her shoulders.

"I knew it." Tara huffed when Jax only continued to stare at her and she could feel the eyes of everyone else around her. "I'm putting my clothes back on."

"Tara." Gemma grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "You look fine. Jax, tell her she looks fine."

He knew that Tara was still having a few body issues after the birth of their baby, though he didn't know why. Every night…and morning…and well anytime the opportunity presented itself during the day he did his best to show her just how much she turned him on. But she was so concerned about her boobs and how much bigger they were because she was breast feeding. Whereas Jax had just thought it was the greatest fucking thing ever.

"I have missed that crow." Tig spoke reverently.

"What crow?" Kozik wondered.

"The one on her back."

"You're looking at her back?"

"Well, you know, that general area."

The fog of lust and anger that clouded his brain at the sight of his Old Lady slowed his response time so that it took a moment for Tig and Kozik's conversation to filter in. And had him struggling with what to do, he didn't know if he wanted to kill anyone who looked at her, cover her up, or drag her to the grass and fuck her right there in front of everyone.

"Ha! Tara, I knew that swimsuit looked hot on you. You're smoking sister."

Keeping his eyes on Tara, Jax angled his head towards Lyla. "This was you?"

"Yeah." Lyla was very proud of herself. "She wanted another old lady suit, but I picked out this one."

"Everyone thank Lyla for going shopping with Tara." Bobby advised, like a teacher telling students to thank a guest speaker.

Okay, Jax thought, he was going to kill Lyla, his brothers, everyone who looked at Tara, and then drag her to the grass and fuck her. To distract himself, Jax chose to ignore his brothers and apply the sunscreen to Tara's back. Pulling her close, so that her chest was pressed against his. Dumping the lotion into his hand he tossed the bottle aside. And just as Tara had done, he started with her shoulders working his way down to the small of her back.

"Oh hey, the Doc does have a crow. That's awesome."

At the sound of Juice's voice and knowing-as Tig had said-the general area he was looking, Jax had to take several deep breaths to keep from going off. Keeping her close, one hand moved to rest possessively over her crow.

"What, bro, it didn't come in a bigger size?"

Despite his annoyance, Jax had to grin. "It was a bit of a trade. I picked the size, she picked the location."

"That was the original agreement." Tara explained further. "Somehow Jax ended up picking both."

The grin remained in place when his lips brushed over her temple. "You were wasted, I made an executive decision."

Tara's face reflected her skepticism as she moved away from him. She didn't get too far as Abel rushed up behind her, arms locking around her legs.

"Wanna splash, Momma. Wanna splash." His body was practically vibrating with his excitement.

"Alright, kid." Reaching out Jax lifted Abel by his lifejacket, planted a kiss on his cheek before setting him back on his feet and taking his hand. When Tara had Thomas settled in her arms, he reached out for her free hand. "Let's go splash."

* * *

><p>"Jax, be careful."<p>

Holding Abel over his shoulder with one hand, Jax sent Tara a grin that was no where near as reassuring as what he was going for. "He's okay, babe." And as if to prove his point, Abel let out an excited scream.

They were in the wave pool. Tara was sitting on the bank with Thomas who was splashing happily at the water, but Abel had been itching to go deeper. The kid had actually tried to belly flop into the water before Jax picked him up and carried him out. When the alarm sounded, alerting everyone to the waves starting up, Abel gave another excited squeal as he scrambled to get down.

"Alright, kid, hold on." Placing Abel on his feet, Jax held his hands to keep him in place.

Tara knew there was a large dopey smile on her face as she watched Abel jump with everyone else when the waves came. There was a playful grin on his face, identical to the one on Jax's. Matching blue eyes bright with their laughter. They looked so much alike. She'd found it hard to miss Jax when she looked at Abel, as it seemed that every day Jax was away Abel looked more and more like him. He flashed her the same adorable grin when she wanted to be angry, gave a smirk that hinted towards the trouble he was about to start, and knew how to bat those adorable blue eyes to get whatever he wanted out of her.

"Hey," Lyla lowered herself down next to Tara. "You're smiling so I hope that means you're not still mad at me."

"I am still mad. You could have at least remembered my wrap."

Lyla shrugged. "The wrap was uglier than the suit."

"Hi, Aunt Tara!"

Tara just barely managed to move her hand as Kenny and Piper shot passed her at a dead run before diving into the waves.

"Not too deep boys." Lyla shouted. But the effort was in vain as the boys either didn't hear her or heard and decided to ignore her.

"Where's Opie?" Tara wondered as she glanced around. The last she'd seen him he'd been wrangling both boys.

"He saw Ellie talking to a little boy, freaked out, and has practically shackled her to his side."

Tara smiled, though she wasn't sure if she should be horrified for Ellie or touched by Opie being overprotective. "Really?"

"Yeah. Poor Ellie was mortified." Lyla nodded as she pointed towards the deep end of the pool. "There they are, way out by the wall."

It was easy to pick them out-what with Opie's beard and tats-so easy that she wondered why she hadn't noticed them sooner. Ellie was perched on an inner tube, Opie hanging off the side, and it seemed whatever mortification the girl was feeling had dissipated. They both wore large grins, Ellie's arms tightening around her father's neck when the waves got bigger and stronger. Keeping one arm locked around Ellie's tube, Opie reached out with the other, effectively pulling Juice in their direction. And because Juice was holding on to Kerrianne she got to come along for the ride.

"Hey," Lyla started, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Do you think Chibs realizes what's going on between Juice and Kerrianne?"

"No."

"Do you think he'll have a problem with it when he does?"

"Probably. I mean…that's his little girl. But I really hope he doesn't." Tara nodded towards the couple. "They're adorable together. Like two living, tattooed Precious Moments dolls."

As the waves started to die down, Jax carried Abel back to where Tara was sitting.

"Momma, I swimming!" Abel announced loudly.

It made her smile to see him so happy. Abel loved the water, absolutely loved it. "I saw you."

"Hey," Opie was clearly disgruntled as he threw Ellie's inner tube in front of them, splashing water in all their faces. The only two not bothered by this were Abel and Thomas.

"What the fuck, Op?" Jax demanded as he wiped the water out of his eyes. When he looked up, he saw that Juice and Kerrianne had joined them as well.

"Your Old Lady told my kid she's a better swimmer than I am."

Tara's brow creased in confusion. "I am a better swimmer than you are."

"Bullshit."

Because looking up at him was starting to hurt her neck, and she knew it would piss him off, Tara turned her attention to Ellie. "We raced. I won."

"Doesn't mean you're better than me."

"That's exactly what it means."

Juice laughed. "She has a point, bro."

"We were kids." Opie argued. When he finally sat down, he pulled Ellie with him, completing the circle they made. "Barely seventeen. Don't mean shit now."

"I don't know, baby." Lyla reached out with her foot to give Opie a nudge. "I've seen her swim, she's like a fish."

"Aunt Tara was on the swim team in high school." Ellie told Kerrianne proudly. "Gemma said she was the best girl on the team."

"That true?" Juice studied Tara a moment, not really seeing her as a team sports kind of girl.

"Must be where the little man gets it from." Kerrianne nodded towards Abel who was floating on his back in front of Jax.

"It's true." Jax confirmed. The swim team events were the only after school events he attended. And it had little to do with school spirit and everything to do with seeing his girl in the cute little regulation swimsuit. Not to mention Tara was always amped up after she won a race. It was on those nights they, literally, fucked each other silly.

"Were you on the swim team, Daddy?" Ellie asked as if that settled the whole argument.

"No." Opie frowned at Tara, who he could see was really enjoying this. "Did Gemma also tell you how your Aunt Tara got kicked off the swim team."

"What'd you get kicked off for?" Juice asked.

"Being a horrible winner."

Now Tara reached out with her foot, only it was to kick Opie. "Technically, it was for fighting. A fight I didn't start." She made sure to clarify for Ellie.

"She won the race." Jax began to explain with a proud grin. "And like always, decided to rub it in the faces of the other girls. One of the girls had enough of her shit and lost it. There was an actual fucking brawl."

"Okay, Ellie." Tara made sure she had the little girl's attention. "First of all it wasn't a brawl. Second I didn't rub it in her face. And none of this changes the fact that I'm a better swimmer than your daddy."

"She's delusional baby."

"Why don't you've a race, than?" Kerrianne suggested. "Settle it once and for all."

"I'm not-" Tara began only to be cut off by Opie.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They ended up at the activities pool, waiting until the waves started when they knew most of the crowd would clear out. Everyone else who stayed slinked away by the time Juice came back with the club.<p>

"Opie how many times does this girl have to beat you in order for you to stop."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Pop." Opie sent his father a bland look as he lowered himself into the pool.

"I'm putting my money on Op." Tig decided. "He's like half the length of the fucking pool. Alls he gotta do is stretch out and he's halfway there."

"I'm putting twenty on my girl." Kozik announced, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Smoke his ass, Tara."

Tara grinned at him before turning her attention to Opie. "You can still back out you know." She dunked her body into the water a few seconds, coming up quickly and wiping the water out of her eyes. "I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your kids."

"Your kids aren't old enough to remember. But don't worry, I'll be sure to let them know how I kicked your ass."

"It's good to see you two handling this like adults." Jax muttered as he stood over them, both boys in his arms. "Now shake hands and promise to remain friends." In response the two decide to splash water at one another. "Okay, that's enough. Ready?" The both gave him a nod. "Set. Go."

They both dove forward. Opie came up first and seemed to be clearly in the lead.

"Goddamn, how long is she going to stay under there?" Phil asked as Tara stretched out under water.

"Half the length." Jax and Lyla answered together.

Jax turned to Lyla with a questioning look and she just shrugged. "It's what she did in the class we took together."

When Tara finally emerged Opie was still in the lead, but she was gaining on him quickly. Opie hit the wall first, starting back by the time Tara flipped and kicked off the wall. Once again she stayed under, only this time when she came up she and Opie were neck and neck. But she was quickly pulling away from him. And when she hit the wall first, she pulled herself all the way out of the water so that she was sitting on the edge with a smug grin when Opie came up seconds later.

"I don't know if it's possible, Op, but I think you got slower."

Opie said nothing, simply grabbed her wrist and launched her halfway across the pool.

* * *

><p>"You sure this is a good idea, brother."<p>

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be."

"Because he's two and this is a high ass slide."

Juggling his son in his arms, Jax waved away Opie's concern. "Some guy had a baby smaller than Thomas on here. We'll be alright."

"I'm surprised Tara even let you get up here with him."

Jax grinned as he looked out over the edge. He and Opie were near the front of the line, Ellie was standing with them, Juice and Kerrianne a few spots ahead. "That's why we didn't tell her. Ain't that right kid?" Abel answered in the affirmative, mischievous smirk firmly in place. The kid was going to raise hell in a few years.

Opie glanced over the side as well. "You see the way she's standing down there. I think she knows."

If the way she shielded her eyes as she looked towards the top of the slide was any indication, Jax thought it was a pretty safe bet. "You're going to have to lay it on thick when we get to the bottom of this, kid. Or else your old man is going to get his ass handed to him."

* * *

><p>Tara was waiting for him the second he climbed out of the small pool at the end of the slide. And it was clear that she was decidedly unhappy with him.<p>

His lips curved in a charming smile, that worked on most everyone but with Tara it was hit or miss. The way she continued to scowl at him, it was more miss this time.

"Momma!" Abel's face lit up with a grin identical to Jax's, immediately melting the scowl on Tara's face. "Momma I slide."

"I saw you." Tara lifted him out of Jax's arms, moving to the side out of the way of everyone else. "Was it fun?" Abel gave an excited nod and almost instantly her irritation melted away.

Noticing the shift in her mood, Jax gave a relieved sigh. "Where's Thomas?"

"He went out the second he finished eating. Your mother and Clay are keeping him."

Jax frowned, glancing around the crowded park. "You didn't-"

"He had cereal. And I expressed before we left, Jax." Just like she always did when they were going to be around the club, lest she wanted him to freak out about someone seeing her boobs. He was a big fan of her breastfeeding, just not where others could see. She tried convincing him that he was the only person who found it sexy, but there was no getting through to him.

"How do you know that's even what I was going to ask?"

"Cause I know you."

"Wanna slide, Momma. Wanna slide!"

Tara smiled down at her son. "You wanna go again. Wanna go with Momma?"

"Yes!"

Jax couldn't help but to laugh as Abel practically growled the answer.

"Tara," Lyla was with Opie and the kids when she came up behind them. "You getting on the slide?"

"It's what my little man wants." Her lips curled slightly. "They're actually getting you on."

"We are now." Opie slid an arm around Lyla's shoulders. "She said she'd get on if you did."

"And you were suppose to not be getting on." Lyla mumbled dejectedly.

"Hey guys," Juice stopped them as they started to get back in line. "You gotta try this slide over here. Come on."

"He just got off this one," Tara pointed to the slide behind them. "How the hell is he getting through the line so fast?"

"You'll see."

Moments later, and as someone else allowed their group to move ahead of them, Tara had her answer. "I don't know if this is brilliant or wrong." She shifted Abel on her hip.

Standing behind her, one hand resting on the rail and the other wrapped around her waist, Jax leaned in to kiss her shoulder. "Brilliant." Glancing behind him, he saw Kozik not even waiting to be offered but simply walking up the steps. "That's wrong."

"Hey," Kozik stopped when he saw them. "Why are you guys just standing here? Come on."

Jax, Opie, and Juice all shrugged and started to follow him.

"Okay, no." Tara put the arm not holding her son out to keep Jax in place. "You guys are out of control. We're staying here."

"Come on, Tara." Kozik practically whined.

"No. Now either stay here with us or go to the back of the line."

"This is bullshit." Kozik mumbled but he stepped into line behind Juice and Kerrianne.

"You know," Jax buried his face in Tara's hair, voice dropping to a low seductive whisper. "You're kinda tapping into my naughty teacher fantasies when you talk like that. How about tonight you throw on a skirt, put your hair up in a bun, and teach me a little something?

Tara's lips brushed his ear, making sure to keep her voice low. "Plan on being a bad boy tonight, Teller."

"I'll be as bad as you want me, baby."

"Daddy, can I ride down with Kenny and Piper."

Opie's face darkened as he glanced around at the number of young boys in line. "You're riding with me and Lyla."

Jax laughed, not envying his best friend at all. He knew in a few years, Tara wanted to have another baby. He also knew she wanted a girl. But the thought of having a daughter scared the shit out of him. Thought if they were to have a little girl, Tara's old man would be somewhere laughing his ass off.

"Baby, she wants to ride with her brothers." Lyla tried to convince Opie. "We'll be right behind her. Tara, tell him."

"She's twelve, Opie." Tara began. "How much trouble can she possibly get into?"

"And she's a good, kid." Jax added with a wink at Ellie. "_Kid_ being the key word."

Opie gave them both a bland look. "Really? Coming from you two?"

Tara gave a confused, slightly insulted, frown. "Us? What did we do?"

"Hale's twelfth birthday party. The time Gemma caught you playing 'doctor'. Shit, Jax's favorite game was hide and go get it. There was only one person he ever went and got."

"What's hide and go get it?" Ellie, Kenny, and Piper all asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't worry about it."

"I ever catch you playing it with a boy, I'll kill him."

Lyla frowned. "You guys played that at twelve?"

"In our defense," Opie began. "We didn't fully understand the rules of the game. Some kid had transferred in, was bragging about it when Jax and I overheard. We just kind of had a general idea."

"I got a question," Juice began. "A group of you played. What if someone found Tara first?"

Jax's arms tightened around Tara's waist. "Nobody was that fucking stupid, bro."

* * *

><p>In the end they did break Opie down enough that Ellie got to go down the slide in a raft with her brothers. But Opie still kept her pretty close. It had been Lyla who suggested they all stick together, ride the slide, hit the pools as a group. Jax thought her suggestion had more than a little to do with not wanting to chase the boys around the park alone. And he had to admit they were two little fucking terrors.<p>

Jax couldn't say the last time he saw Tara have so much fun. He knew water was her thing, always had been. All day there were flashes of the teenage girl she'd been. And the more excited she got, the more excited Abel got, the more Jax realized he wanted more days like this with his family.

"You know you could get your own tube."

They were back in the wave pool. Tara was settled in an inner tube, holding Abel in her lap. Jax knew once the kid conked out, he'd be out for a good long while.

"I'm good here." Jax's was holding on to the side of the tube so that he was floating next to them. They'd gone down to the deepest end, next to them Opie was wrangling his three kids so that they didn't drift off before the waves started. Kozik, Lyla, Juice, and Kerrianne were on the other side of them.

"Are you guys sure this is safe?" Lyla asked. "I mean it's a little packed back here."

"How's this?" Kerrianne reached out and grabbed the handle of Lyla's tube. "I'll keep hold of you. None of us will let you drown, Lyla."

"Besides you're in a device designed to do the exact opposite of letting you drown." Kozik pointed out.

Suddenly the horn alerting the start of the waves sounded.

"Too late now anyway." Juice gave her an apologetic look as the slow start to the waves began to rock them all against the wall.

"You ready, Abel." Jax asked as he held just a bit tighter to the tube.

"Yes. Yes." Abel clapped his hands together. "Hold me, Momma. Hold me."

"I've got you. But what about daddy? Who's going to hold daddy?"

With a large grin, Abel reached out to clutch at Jax's arms. "I gotchu now, Daddy."

For the next several minutes Abel practically squealed in glee as the waves knocked them around. Jax didn't know why he was worried being down in the deep end where the waves were the strongest would be a problem for Abel. The kid didn't even seem to have a moment of fear. Actually as the waves began to slow, Abel lay his head on Tara's chest, eyes drooping heavily. By the time Jax got them back to the bank, the kid was out.

Lifting Abel out of Tara's arms, Jax settled him on his shoulder as Tara lifted herself out of the tube. When she was on her feet, he took her hand to lead her back to the area they were set up at.

"What the hell do the two of you do to these boys that they'd go out at a place like this?" Clay was kicked back in a lounge chair, cold beer in hand as he cradled his grandson in his arm. Thomas had barely moved since Tara placed him in his arms a little over an hour ago.

"They were both up at like five this morning." Tara shot an accusatory look at Jax. She still didn't know what the hell he'd been doing up, didn't particularly care, but he'd made enough noise that it had woken the boys. Who in turn made enough noise to wake her. If this had been the first morning it happened, it'd have been cute. But it wasn't.

Jax merely shrugged. The truth was his body was still on a prison schedule, not to mention there were still nights he dreamed he was still locked up. Nights when he woke with a start, when he had to roll over and slid into Tara. Other nights when he stumbled out of bed and down the hall to his boys room, just to watch them sleep.

"And they haven't stopped playing since we got here." Reaching down, Tara lifted Thomas out of Clay's arms. The baby did stir a bit, only to settle back down rather quickly. "Thanks for keeping him."

"No problem sweetheart."

Going to their bag, Jax pulled out a large sheet they brought from the house. Spreading it out so they could lay the boys down. Once the boys were settled, Tara laid out on her back.

"You know, they're going to be out for awhile. So you can go back out with the guys if you want."

It seemed pretty obvious to Jax that she had no idea the sight she made laid out the way she was. With a sly grin he lowered himself over her. "I'm alright here. You having fun?"

Automatically her hands went to his back, tracing the lines of his tattoo from memory. "I am. Forgot how much I loved doing things like this." Her finger trailed lightly up his spine and she smiled at the way he shivered. "Do you remember the time you, me, Opie, and Lowell went to Six Flags?"

Jax grinned. They'd been sixteen and had snuck off with the Cutlass as Tara had been the only one with a license. A fact that Jax wasn't altogether happy about as he had imagined spending the entire drive in the backseat with his hands full of Tara's ass. But God, they'd had a fucking blast. Maybe even moreso because they were aware of just how deep in shit they'd be in once they got home. So they made a weekend of it, one day at the amusement park the next at the water park.

He could remember sitting in the front car on the Colossus, looking over at Tara whose arms were raised above her head and feeling a shift inside him. It wasn't until the ride home, when he finally got his time in the backseat with her because she could barely keep her eyes open and didn't see the harm in letting Opie drive. She'd been sleeping, curled into his side, and head resting on his chest. When he looked down, at the lights playing over her face, and he realized what that shift in him had been. Realized that he loved her. It had been the moment of his life. What he felt for her, what he always only ever felt for her, had been larger than what his sixteen year old mind could understand. All he knew, all he understood, was that he didn't want to spend a single moment without her.

Now here he was, sixteen years later, and knew he could survive a day without her. It was just that he didn't want to.

"I want to do things like that with the boys."

Tara's voice broke him out of his thoughts, her hands still playing lazily over his back.

"Things like this. Make the memories with them that I never had with my parents." Tara's voice was hesitant. She knew his life didn't lend itself to weekend trips to amusement parks or day trips to the zoo. But her boys deserved those things. Deserved the childhood she never got. "I want more days like this for them."

"So do I, babe. And they'll get them." He ran his finger over her full bottom lip. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The boys remained asleep, though Tara insisted they needed to wake them. Convinced that if they slept too long it would be hell putting them down again tonight. But Jax dragged her away, he just wanted to have fun with her without the boys for awhile. He took her back to the activities pool, the waves had started up so most people were either there or taking advantage of the short lines at the slides.<p>

"It's so quiet over here." Tara had her legs locked around Jax's waist as she floated peacefully on her back. She was already tired, but pleasantly so. She forgot just how much playing and having fun could take out of you.

Jax's back was against the wall of the pool. This end of the pool was maybe a little over five and a half feet, so he was able to plant his feet and just enjoy the sight Tara made laid out in front of him. He ran his hands absently along her thighs. He loved the way her skin felt. "Maybe I'll take a page out of Juice's book, snarl at anyone who comes this way so it stays this quiet."

"Maybe we should refrain from scaring anyone else, pretty soon they'll be escorting us out of here. God, when we get our new place we should really consider getting one with a pool."

The thought had already occurred to him. He loved seeing his family so happy. Couldn't really remember a time before today when he'd seen her and Abel _this_ happy. Had forgotten just how much she loved swimming and being in the water. To see Abel share that with her was even better. And he could already see it growing in Thomas.

Initially they hadn't been in much of a rush to get a new house. With Jax being released from prison they had other things on their mind. They had to get use to living together again, to being a family, they both agreed that they didn't need the added stress of house hunting. But even though she had the floor in the kitchen replaced, Jax could still see the stain. Sometimes when he walked into the nursery and saw the rocking chair he'd see her still duck taped to it. There were too many bad memories in that house, he wanted all that shit behind him.

"Just tell me when to start looking, babe."

"Honestly I'm still not in the mood to deal with it. Selling the house-"

"And your old man's house." Which as far as Jax was concerned should have fucking been gone.

"That, too. But then we have to decide if we should get the house in your name or my name. Do we stay in the same neighborhood, move closer to Lyla and Opie, closer to town? Three bedrooms or four?"

With a grin, Jax pulled at her arms until her chest was pressed against his. She wouldn't be Tara if her mind wasn't running at a hundred miles per hour. "Breathe, Tara. We'll figure all that shit out. But I do think we really need to get to it." He brushed a strand of wet hair off her cheek. "And as for whose name we get the house in, that's easy, ours."

"Jax do you know how much-"

It was a conversation that had before, so he knew what she was going to say, and cut her off with a hard kiss to the mouth. "I said _our_ name. Not mine and yours. Ours. Jax and Tara. Teller."

Tara's heart seemed to slam to a stop in her chest then pick up a beat so loud and fast it scared her. But she had to be practical, not get her hopes up. She could see he was serious, but she needed him to say it. They could say so much to each other without saying anything at all. But in this she needed the words. "Just to buy a new house."

"You know better than that, Tara." His hands came up to frame her face. "Because I love you. Since I was fucking kid, no older than Ellie. When you came back I realized that was never going to change. That's why I want you to marry me. Because I've only ever loved you and I always will."

Tara's hands slid to the back of his head, fingers clutching at locks that no longer existed, to bring his mouth to hers. She kissed him softly, just a faint brush of her lips. When his lips parted, her tongue peeked out to touch the tip of his. "Yes," She breathed her answer into his mouth, desperate to push for more but very much aware of their surroundings.

Jax, however, didn't much care about their surroundings. Moving quickly, he sent water over the lip of the pool as he spun them around to press Tara against the side. At her answer the air rushed out of him and into her. While he was locked up, when his thoughts first drifted to marriage, he was so sure she'd say yes. They'd hit rough times-as rough as things could ever be-but the day he went in they were solid. So together and in sync he felt on top of the world despite everything else that was going on. It wasn't until now, until he asked her, that he became aware of just how scared he was that her answer would be no.

"Jax," He was hard between her thighs, his hands growing more insistent, his kisses more impatient. And her resolve against him was weakening. "Jax, wait." Bringing her hands up between them, she managed to put a bit of space between them.

Even if he knew they shouldn't-and Tara probably wouldn't-have sex here, Jax couldn't help the disappointment that coursed through him. "Alright." He placed a last lingering kiss on her lips. "You know now that you've said yes you can't take it back."

Tara's brows drew together, her fingers absently running over the short fine hairs at the back of his head. "Why would I take it back?"

"Gemma. As soon as she finds out she's going to drive you fucking nuts with planning."

"Shit."

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to set when they left the park. No one knew of the engagement. Tara pointed out how he'd feel if he'd been a eleven year old boy and had his birthday party hijacked by someone else. So for now, the engagement was theirs, and it seemed to Jax that's how it should be.<p>

Now as the day was coming to an end, Clay received a call from Alvarez. Mayans needed the Sons help. Jax was not happy that Clay agreed, even more pissed off that he felt the need to have them all go. But it was Opie's kid's party and he wasn't complaining, so Jax didn't feel right bitching about it either.

He'd thrown on his jeans and was glad Tara told him to pack an extra shirt as the one he was wearing earlier was currently being worn by Abel.

"You know you can tell me if you're pissed."

Tara glanced over her shoulder. She was disappointed, sure. But not pissed. Not even surprised, Clay had been running full steam ahead since the boys were released. Besides it was really hard to be pissed when he was holding their boys against his bare chest, all three of them giving her the same puppy eyes. "I'm not pissed."

"I can see that you're not happy."

"Jax," Reaching the car, Tara leaned against the back door. "Whatever I'm feeling, it's not directed at you. I know if you could you'd come home."

Jax nodded, though that didn't exactly make him feel better. But he said nothing else as they loaded the boys in the car. "You boys be good for your mom." Leaning in he kissed them both on the top of the head.

Tara smiled as Abel grabbed Jax's ear, giving it a tug to keep his daddy in place. Part of her wanted to go behind him, shove him the rest of the way into the car, and drive off. Before she could give in to the urge she grabbed the extra shirt she packed out of the bag in the trunk as well as his cut.

"Daddy will be home in a couple hours, promise." Jax kissed Abel again before climbing out of the car. Walking around the car, he held his hand out for Tara to toss him his shirt. "The ride should put them out for the rest of the night." He slipped the shirt over his head.

She made a motion with her hand to get him to turn around so she could slide his cut onto his back. "It's so cute how you really believe that."

Turning back to her, Jax wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. "I love you."

Bringing her hand up, Tara cupped his cheek. "I love you. Be careful."

Shifting his head slightly, he pressed a kissed to her palm. "I will. Like I told the boys I'll be home tonight."

Jax always did his best to be home with her and the boys at night, but there were times it was out of his control. So he never promised, never told her when he'd be home so as not to disappoint her or freak her out if he wasn't home when he said he would be. "You don't have to-"

"Tara," Jax cut her off, eyes trained on hers. "I'll be home tonight." His lips curled at the corners. "We gotta start planning on how we're going to get married without my mother driving us crazy."

"Well unless you want to discuss plans to move to Mars, why bother." Reaching up on her toes, Tara pressed her mouth to his. Fear had her heart beating erratically in her chest, but she didn't let him see it. She hated when he had to leave like this. Hated not knowing exactly what he was walking into.

"Jax!" Clay shouted across the lot. "We gotta go, son."

"Coming." He called back without taking his eyes off Tara. His hands came up to frame her face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sticking with me through this. I know you want things to be different and I'm trying, babe, I am-"

"Jax. I know you're trying, I do. You told me before that change wouldn't be easy or quick. However it happens, I'm with you. I'm with you."

"I know." Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers before resting his brow against hers a moment. Everything he did, he did for her and the boys. Knowing they were home waiting for him at night kept him going. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to change SAMCRO. In them he found the direction his father searched for. "And thank you for that, too."

As Jax watched her car pull out the lot, he wanted desperately to speed things up. To get bloody and wrestle the reigns away from Clay. But he knew that would only cause more trouble in the end. He'd stick to his original plan. And he'd give his boys more days like today.


End file.
